dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Redwall Adventures
|series = Redwall Latikuu video game series|platform(s) = |release_date(s) = December 3, 2000|rating(s) = E ( ) U ( ) E (EKFGR) 7+ (EUMRS)}} Redwall Adventures is a 2D side scrolling adventure platformer game developed by SoftCode and it was published by Latikuu, and it was released on December 3, 2000 for Game Boy Color, the same day TOSE's Redwall game hit stores. It was based on the TV show of the same name, which itself based on the books by Brian Jacques. The music was composed by Manfred Linzner using Martin Wodok's GHX Sound Engine driver. The game uses a Class A GBC cartridge and is compatible with the original Game Boy and Super Game Boy (despite the "Only for Game Boy Color" marking on the cover). The game was originally meant to be released as a Class B cartridge (hence the "Only for Game Boy Color" label being there despite being a Class A GBC game) but Latikuu instead chose to release it as a Class A game to save money. Development As was working on [[Redwall (2000 video game)|the Redwall game that was set for home console release]], Latikuu decided to start working on a Redwall game for the Game Boy Color. Latikuu contracted to develop a Redwall game for the GBC; Latikuu also started to develop one internally, in case Bit Managers could not deliver in time for the announced Christmas release date; and Latikuu also hired a single American freelancer by the name of Erik Qvistgaard (later of Exoneree Games) to develop a third one in case neither version was complete in time by the announced release date. As the deadline neared, however, it became clear that none of the three games would meet it. Latikuu eventually acquired the code to a cancelled Discworld game (evidenced by code hidden in Redwall Adventures to have been based off of Maskerade) that was being worked on by SoftCode for , and had SoftCode heavily modify the graphics, music, and sound to make it a Redwall game. Work on two of the other games continued, but Latikuu changed their minds about having more than one Redwall title for the Game Boy Color. Bit Managers' game had the graphics and music modified and the cast of Redwall replaced with that of PB&J Otter, and Latikuu (in association with ) released it as PB&J Otter: Pinch Saves the Day!, whilst Latikuu's in-house version was kept as a Redwall game, but had the graphics modified and new characters added to create Redwall Adventures II: Mattimeo to tie in with Mattimeo: A Tale of Redwall. Latikuu initially claimed that Erik's Game Boy Color developer's kit (which contained the code for his version of Redwall Adventures) had been stolen in a burglary, but later admitted that it had been seized by police when Erik's house was raided after his arrest for possessing marijuana (Erik was later exonerated after it turned out that he had been framed by his uncle as part of a "incredibly inane get-rich-quick scheme"). Category:Video games Category:Fictional video games Category:2000 Category:2000s Category:2000s video games Category:2000 video games Category:Latikuu Category:Redwall Category:Game Boy Color games